


Second Chances

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wonders sometimes what would have happened if he'd kissed Dave back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

Kurt kept his head held in his hand, elbow on the table as he stared down the boy across the table from him. They were in the cafeteria for lunch, the rest of the Glee Club surrounding them and filling the table with conversation, while Kurt merely ignored them, opting instead to gaze at Dave for most of the time.

He and Blaine had broken up on mutual terms the previous month, soon after realizing their complete lack of sexual chemistry and the fact that they would probably be much better off as friends only. Kurt had successfully urged Dave to hang out with him more and more and they gradually become fairly close friends.

Ever since losing his virginity, though, Kurt had become much more… adventurous. Getting some had certainly done Kurt some good – he didn't seem to be such a Victorian prude, he could really figure out what he wanted, sexually, and could safely acknowledge the gorgeous hunk of man that David Karofsky really truly was. He'd somehow managed to become someone Kurt could really see himself enjoying a romp or two in the sack with, especially ow that he wasn't slamming Kurt into lockers any chance he could get that was his fucked up, completely dysfunctional method of trying to get the smaller boy's attention.

"You know," said Kurt, a little too brightly, interrupting Dave's love fest he was having with his lasagna, "sometimes I think about what would have happened if I hadn't pulled away."

Dave looked up at him, before glancing around to see if Kurt was talking to him or if it was someone else around him, despite his eyes being locked on Dave's. "…Were we having a conversation I wasn't aware of? Pull away from what?"

Kurt only smiled, sitting back on the bench of the table, watching as realization dawned on Dave, making him freeze in place.

Dave checked his watch, quickly getting himself off of the bench. "Oh, uh, look at the time. Gotta go, bye, Kurt." Grabbing his backpack and slipping it on quickly, he took his lunch to the tray return, dumping it, and frantically walked out of the lunchroom as fast as he possibly could.

Kurt stood, smiling at the rest of the club as he grabbed his bag and slipped the strap onto his shoulder. "Excuse me, everybody. I'll see you all later, I have something I need to do."

They all watched dubiously as Kurt walked calmly out of the room.

"Where's Kurt going?" asked Tina.

Santana continued buffing her nails. "Probably off somewhere to mack on Karofsky. Or, y'know, get some big gay action from him maybe."

Some looked sick at the thought while Brittany just smiled and Finn's face contorted into confusion. "Wait, Karofsky's gay?"

"Oh _totally_. Not capital G gay or anything, just plain old gay, that's all."

All the rest of them could do was stare at her.

Santana leaned forward as she stopped buffing. "And might I just say? That boy is _amazing_ in bed."

Dave could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he stormed into the lockerroom, dropping his backpack on the floor and realizing he was in almost exactly the same spot he'd stood only a year ago.

 _Oh fuck. FUCK. It's a trap…_ Dave thought and turned around only to see a smirking Kurt walking up to him, ever so slowly.

"Is this where you always go? When you need to think, I mean? Is this where you went on prom night?"

Dave only shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"Do you ever think about it, David?" asked Kurt as he slinked increasingly closer to the other boy, backing him up against the row of lockers. "Our kiss? Do you think about it?"

"I…"

"Yes?" Kurt questioned innocently, pressing himself up against the taller boy and holding his gaze as he slowly ran a hand down Dave's chest, causing them both to shiver slightly. "Because I sure do. I've been thinking about it a _lot_ lately. Can't stop, really. I think about how you would have reacted, if I had kissed you back. I think about how _I_ would have reacted, had things gone differently. But most of all, I think about that kiss. You were forceful, yes, but unyielding and surprisingly gentle with me." Dave's breath hitched in surprise the most Kurt spoke. "You're a very good kisser, David," Kurt finished in a whisper, eyes fluttering rapidly as he continued to stare up at Dave as he spoke, both hands now flat against the taller boy's broad chest.

"I… I am?" Dave breathed.

"Oh yes," said Kurt, nodding.

Dave's face graced the smallest of smiles before he leaned down the short distance to connect his lips with Kurt's. Kurt let out a moan, arms sliding up Dave's chest to wrap around the back of his neck. Dave flipped them so that Kurt instead was pressed flush against the cold, hard metal of the lockers, growling as he applied more pressure to Kurt's lips. Kurt disentangled one hand from Dave's neck, bringing it down to grab Dave's hand in his own and wrap it around the back of Kurt's thigh. Dave lifted his legs up and Kurt, still leaning most of his weight on the lockers, wrapped his legs around Dave's waist, hooking them together at his back. Kurt practically attacked Dave's lips with his own, reveling in the noise of surprise Dave made with the amount of force Kurt was using on him.

"You… _oh god_ ," Kurt gasped as Dave pressed kisses to his neck, going back and forth between biting and sucking, "you should take off our pants," he gasped, breathing heavily over Dave's shoulder.

Dave pulled back slightly so he could stare at the other boy incredulously, while Kurt whine from the loss of Dave's lips on his neck, blinking heavily. "What, seriously?"

" _Yes_ , seriously," growled Kurt, bring a hand down to fumble with the button of Dave's jeans. Dave stared down at Kurt's nimble fingers for a moment before groaning at the sight and dropping Kurt on the floor just as Kurt got Dave's zipper down and instead pulled Kurt's insanely tight, skinny pants down. He made Kurt take off his boots so he could take the pants off fully, while Dave did the same, leaving their bottoms in a pile on the floor. Kurt sauntered bak over to his abandoned bag when Dave attempted to pull Kurt back to him, bending over – and giving Dave a particularly fantastic view of his pert ass in the process – to retrieve lube and a condom out of the pocket before turning back to the other boy.

"Here," panted Kurt, shoving the lube and condom at the jock and pushing Dave down to sit on the bench. Kurt bent on to the bench on his knees, "You need to stretch me. Now."

"I…"

"David! Get your fucking fingers in me _now_ ," Kurt demanded. "Or I'll be forced to find someone else to do it for yo-" Before he'd even finished his frustrated command, Dave had begun breaching Kurt's hole with a heavily lubricated, thick finger. Kurt keened, back arching as Dave continued to stretch him more and more before finally slipping on the condom and applying more lubricant.

"You… you doing okay?"

"David," Kurt moaned, "David, _please_."

Dave lined himself up and began to push in steadily, pausing whenever he heard Kurt's breathing speed up.

"You're sure you're okay, right?"

Kurt's head snapped back to stare at the other boy in annoyance, glaring, before slapping him away. Kurt pulled off of him, turning to face Dave, and pushing him onto his back on the bench. "I'll just have to do it myself then," Kurt said haughtily, and straddled Dave, sinking down slowly onto his cock. "Oh god," he gasped, finally fully sheathed, while Dave breathed heavily with him. Kurt kept his hands flat against Dave's chest, soles of his feet pressed hard against the floor as a way to steady himself. He began to move slowly at first, then increasingly faster as Dave grabbed ahold of his hips and moved them together, picking him up by his sides and dropping him back down rapidly and gaining a quick rhythm. There was only the noise of skin slapping against skin as they moved, mixed with Kurt's whines and Dave's grunting with him. Dave continued hitting Kurt's prostate, sending shock waves through him every time, building up in pleasure, Dave loving it each time Kurt clenched tight around him. Kurt cried out as Dave wrapped his hand around his cock, shuddering under his rough hand and coming hard, Dave following seconds later after him. They both panted for air as they tried to catch their breath, Kurt still moving above Dave slowly as they rode it out.

Kurt collapsed, chest to Dave's own, bodies slick with sweat. Picking himself back up on shaky arms, Kurt placed a long, deep kiss on the other boy's lips, moving against him languidly.

"Holy _shit_ ," cursed Dave as they broke apart and Kurt detached himself from Dave, nearly falling to the floor in the process. All Dave could seem to do was continue to stare at the ceiling. Kurt turned his back to Dave so that he could get dressed and Dave figured he should probably be doing the same. Once they were finally clean and fully clothed again, Kurt gave him a tiny, hesitant smile and saw Dave hold out his hand. "C'mere," said Dave softly and Kurt stared at the hand for a moment before taking it and letting Dave pull him forward. Dave let go of his hand for a moment before taking Kurt's hips in his hands and staring down at him. "Hey."

Kurt smiled back at him. "Hi."

Dave laughed, a smile taking over his face, before he leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Kurt hummed in content, arms wrapping around Dave's neck as they kissed.

Kurt couldn't help but think maybe he really should have kissed him back the first time Dave kissed him. Although it wouldn't have been the same, not really. Maybe, in some messed up way, they had to go through all the bad things to get to where they were now.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

_Fin._


End file.
